Hotaru Aburame vs. Scomaru, The Insects and the Stones
Hiding within the tree's, Hotaru Aburame watched as a young man made his way down a stony path. Raising her hand, she let loose a small group of insects to follow him. Scomaru using his seimic radar, sensed Hotaru. "Who is out there" Scomaru demandedly asked. Confused at how the man sensed Hotaru, she readied herself and formed a tiger hand seal as she leapt from the tree. Thousands of insects swarmed and took the shape of Hotaru herself. "An Aburame member interesting and gross too" says as he looked at the woman. "So what is your buisness with me" he glares at her. Circling him, one of the clones began to speak. "An order for your capture has been issued by the villages of Kumogakure and Konohagakure. The reasons are not stated but I have been given the job of detaining and interrogation". Charging him, two clones leapt at him. "Ok i guess, SERPENTINE" he yelled as two snakes slipped out of his arms and struck both of the clones. As the clones were impacted by the snakes, the insects disperced into the air. Two more clones jumped up and dispersed into a cloud of bugs. "Parasitic Rain Technique" Hotaru announced as the bugs swarmed around Scomaru. "Earth Dome" as the earth swarmed around Scomaru sealing him inside. "You're skilled in the art of Earth Release." Hotaru said walking up to the dome. "Looks like I must fish you out of there" she said placing a paper bomb onto the outer shell of the dome. Jumping back, the seal began to spark. "Steel Release: Steel Armor" as he stated before the bomb went off. Watching as the smoke cleared away, Hotaru saw the armored Scomaru. Charging him she placed her hand on his arm "Shiniitarubyou" she said as the insect-charged chakra attacked his skin. As Scomaru smiled and said "you are good, but i am better, Gargoyle Mode" as Hotaru's hand became stone like. As the stone ran up Hotaru's arm, the rest of the body disperced as insects. The insects however, turned to stone and fell to the ground with a thump. Hotaru stepped from behind. "You are under the effects of Shiniitarubyou, you will begin to feign... very slowly" she said as she walked behind him. "Shit" as he inserted a syringe and he throw up purple stuff. "Argghhh, your good but I am better and you thought I wouldn't come prepared" he smiles as he yelled out Earth glove as a hand goes out to Hotaru's hand and cuffs it "Gotcha". Smirking, Hotaru quickly glanced at Scomaru. A swarm of insects began to surrond her in a wave and swirl around her. In an instant she disappeared leaving her jacket in place. Looking at Hotaru, Scomaru said "Earth clone". Five Scomaru's appeared in front ready to guard each other. From below the ground a thick layer of chakra surrounded Hotaru. "Exoskeleton Technique" she announced grasping the real Scomaru's leg. the bugs on my leg turning to stone and he smirked "interesting a body exoskeleton" 2 scomaru went to charge at Hotaru Category:KingBarragan Category:Scomaru